


Just Imagine

by kittykat2892



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Imagine Prompts, Multi, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, ambiguous reader, various relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykat2892/pseuds/kittykat2892
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Imagines from Tumblr (or anywhere on the internet, really) that called to me and asked to be written. Various relationships are included, they are all reader-inserts, and each chapter will have its own set of warnings. None will have any connection to any other chapter unless specifically stated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> “Imagine being Tony’s chief of assistance and everyone dotes over you because you’re so sweet.”
> 
> http://alloftheimaginesblog.tumblr.com/post/123543504943/requested-by-anon-you-should-give-yn-a-raise

“Mr. Stark, there has been another attempt to hack into Stark Industries’ mainframe.”

Tony Stark lifted his head, looking up at you from his tablet with a grimace. “Are you shitting me? Have these guys not learned yet?”

You linked your hands behind your back, ignoring the other Avengers to the best of your ability. Even having been working as Tony Stark’s personal assistant for almost six months, you still hadn’t quite managed to overcome your celebrity anxiety with your employer and his team.

“Not to worry, Mr. Stark. With FRIDAY’s help, I managed to track their signal back to the source, rewired their mainframe, and introduced malware that will completely wipe their data the next time they attempt to hack into your servers.”

A beat of silence followed your admittance—one so long that you felt the heat rushing up your cheeks and fear rising in your chest.

“I-I’m sorry, sir, was that above my station?”

Instead of the reprimand you expected, Natasha—of all the people in the room—started laughing.

“Stark, please tell me that this assistant of yours is going to get a raise for that.”

Steve chuckled, sending a big smile your way that made your knees weak. “Why not a promotion? With those smarts and gung-ho attitude, the team's finances and social issues would be a breeze.”

“Why not both?” Clint yelled from where he sat across the arms of a loveseat, his eyes gleaming as he smirked at your blushing face.

“All of those are wonderful ideas, and I’m taking them into account. You’re promoted,” Tony stood, walking over to you and slinging an arm around your shoulder, “and you’re going to get one hell of a raise, kid. Have you been through college yet?” At the negative shake of your head, he tutted. “I’m also putting you through the college of your choice. What’re you interested in? Science? Art? Language? Anything you want to do, don’t even worry about it, kid, okay?”

“I… That’s… I can’t accept—”

“Ah, ah, ah. It’s not about accepting. It’s about giving thanks for a serendipitous situation. I’m all for grooming the up and coming of the younger generations.” Tony squeezed your shoulder, near giving you a heart attack as you realized that Tony Stark was standing right against your side. 

“And seriously. To see that take action attitude is a breath of fresh air. A lot of people your age are either floundering around, unsure of how to go about their lives, or just completely giving in to the societal machine, but you,” Tony looked you up and down. “I think we could do something even better with you if given the opportunity.”

“Mr. Stark—”

“Nope. It’s Tony from now on. See, it took my previous assistant quite a bit until she got the hang of calling me by my first name, too, but you’ll get there, kid.”

Your mind couldn’t comprehend everything that had just happened. Within not even five minutes, you’d been given a raise, promoted to assistant to the Avengers, and given a full scholarship to any college of your choice.

Noticing your inability to speak, Bruce offered a weak smile. “Don’t worry. You’ll eventually get used to the whirlwind that is Tony Stark.”

All you could do was nod and hope that was true.


	2. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Imagine being Tony’s best friend and dating Bucky and Tony’s really protective over you.”
> 
> http://alloftheimaginesblog.tumblr.com/post/118269191364/bucky-i-wont-hurt-yn-i-love-her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a general rating chapter--some language because it is Tony Stark--and the pairing is obviously Bucky x Reader. I'm still attempting an ambiguous reader in this one.

Tony paced around his lab, arms moving as he spoke and his voice getting more and more strangled as he spoke.

“Look, I understand that “love is love” and “soulmates” bullshit, but _really?_ You _had_ to choose the guy that’s screwed all of us over in some way, shape, or fashion over the years?”

You glowered at your best friend from where you sat on his lab couch, arms crossed and face pale with anger. “Tony, stop it. That’s cruel and you know it. The things he did were done when he wasn’t himself.” Your tone softened at the thought of the nightmares those instances had caused. “He hates himself for everything he’s done. If I can give him just a little happiness, then I will.”

Caught between acting upon his protective instinct and keeping his friend happy, Tony finally collapsed onto his work stool, groaning as he held his head in his hands.

“You’re positive he won’t hurt you? That he hasn’t yet?” Tony asked, peering at you through his fingers.

Shaking your head, you smiled and uncrossed your arms, relaxing since it seemed Tony wanted to listen now. “No, nothing of the sort. He’s been gentler and sweeter than even I imagined. I mentioned it to Steve in passing, and he said that’s how I should know he cares for me.”

“Yeah, he was a bit of a flirt before the war from the stories I’ve heard,” Tony muttered, managing a weak smile. “But he hasn’t had any flashbacks around you? Nothing to put you in danger?”

That question made you pause—Bucky _had_ had flashbacks and nightmares, but nothing you hadn’t been able to handle yet. The soldier worried every time he let you sleep in his bed with him, though, that he’d wake up and find that he’d hurt you during the night. You didn’t have that fear, but you understood why everyone else would.

“He has nightmares, but he hasn’t had any flashbacks during his waking hours.” Frowning, you rubbed at your arm, a sudden chill causing goosebumps to appear. “He’s worried about the nightmares, but FRIDAY is good about waking me up before they turn too bad.”

Tony glared at you, moving his hand in a “See what I mean” type of gesture.

“And if I ever think he’s having one so bad that he’d accidentally lash out, I’ll wake Steve. You know those two are brothers and would do anything for each other,” you snapped, disliking that judgmental tinge to Tony’s look. “Bucky has to have _someone_ in his corner aside from just Steve.”

Groaning, Tony let his back rest against his work table. “Kid, I’ve done everything I possibly can to keep the government—local and foreign—off his ass. I’m in his corner, and I’m not leaving it anytime soon.” He pointed at you, a serious look on his face. “But there’s a difference between Tony Stark protecting the Winter Soldier and Tony Stark protecting his best friend.”

Sudden guilt ripped through you at his words. Of course Tony would be worried about you—he’d lost most of the people he’d called friends over the years due to betrayal or differing opinions. You and Rhodey were the only ones still by him all these years later. Now he was worried that he’d lose you as well.

You stood and walked over to the sulking genius, placing a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezing. “Tony, I really do appreciate that you’re trying to protect me. And I promise that I’m not going anywhere. Nothing’s going to happen to me.” You grinned, knowing what he’d say next, and cut him off. “And yes, if something does happen, then you have my full permission to do as you see fit _within reason_.”

Tony pouted, crossing his arms, though he rested his head on top of your hand. “Why do you feel the need to give me limitations?”

“Someone has to, because otherwise you’re going to hurt yourself, old man,” you teased.

“Now that’s just rude,” Tony said, sniffing in an offended manner.

Laughing, you smacked his head, and leaned over to look at his worktable. “So what’s the project today, genius?”

Just as Tony started his explanation, a cautious noise of someone clearing their throat came from the door. Both you and Tony turned to find a nervous Bucky standing in the doorway. He smiled at the bright smile building on your face when you saw him, but his eyes flicked between you and an annoyed Tony.

“Hey. We were supposed to go out tonight, and I was just… Making sure that was still the plan?” Bucky asked, his hands behind his back as if he were back in the military.

“Of course it is, Bucky. I was just having a heart-to-heart with our resident genius,” you reassured him, making to move over to him, but Tony beat you to it.

“Okay, look. I know you’re all for my best friend and you actually really seem infatuated.” Tony stopped in front of the tense soldier, hands on hips and a cold fire burning in his eyes.

Huffing, you stepped to the side and crossed your arms. Tony needed to get this out of his system.

“The thing is? You better not even let so much as one hair get ripped off their head, do you understand?”

“Yes sir. I promise, Stark, nothing bad’s going to happen on my watch. Either from other people or myself.”

Tony jerked in surprise at Bucky even mentioning himself in that situation, sending a faint glare in response to your “I told you so” look.

“Well. Good then. Just remember. You might have a metal arm, but I have a metal suit.”

“And with that, we’re leaving. _Thank you_ , Tony.” You squeezed Tony’s arm on your way past him then linked your own arm around Bucky’s flesh one. “So where’re you thinking, babe?”

Tony watched the two of you climb the stairs—a mixed look of disgust and fondness making its home on his face.


End file.
